


Edelweiss

by Elizabeth Lowry (Suz)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suz/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Lowry





	Edelweiss

#  **EDELWEISS**

Elizabeth Lowry

 

_Edelweiss, edelweiss,_

_Every morning you greet me._

Starsky moved his head from his left cheek to his right cheek as he woke, his eyes opening lazily to the sight of his partner.

Hutch lay on his back, hair long enough to feather on the dark blue pillowcase, eyes still closed even as the morning approached. His chest rose evenly as his body lay uncovered and stretched out on the bed, as they had both kicked the sheets down toward the bottom of the mattress.

Starsky lifted his left hand and placed it gently on Hutch’s chest. Hutch’s skin was warm and cool all at the same time, warm with life, cool with sleep. Starsky moved his hand in slow circles over Hutch’s chest, lifting the palm to leave only his fingertips to skate around Hutch’s raspberry nipples.

Starsky’s fingertips made smaller and smaller concentric circles around those nipples, but never touched them. He flattened his hand again as it moved away from the pliant nubs, bringing it slowly down Hutch’s sternum, to his abdomen, to his pubis.

Starsky lifted himself up and shifted to his side, scooting down so his head was even with his hand.

 

_Small and white,_

_Clean and bright,_

_You look happy to meet me._

Starsky allowed two fingers to trail down to Hutch’s cock, traveling down to its tip and back up again. It was very warm under his fingertips, and very alive. Starsky continued to trace interestingly-shaped figures along its length, certain he could feel the blood rushing into it, increasing its girth.

Hutch stirred, as did his cock. It shifted along Hutch’s thigh, gained some color, gained some length. But Hutch remained asleep even as his body awoke to Starsky’s touch.

 

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow,_

_Bloom and grow forever_

Starsky raised himself to hover over Hutch’s groin. He blew gently on Hutch’s cock, his fingers still running up and down the tumescent flesh. Then he lowered his head and replaced his fingers with his lips, putting gentle pressure with his mouth in a line down the cock.

When Starsky reached the head he let his tongue slip out, making wet circles around its circumference. He took the shaft in his hand, lifting Hutch’s cock so he could move his tongue down and around and over the quivering flesh. Starsky laved it, carefully, tenderly; he licked it as if he were enjoying a popsicle, long, wet strokes with his tongue.

Then he blew on those wet strokes, sending shivers along the cock, causing Hutch to moan low in his throat. But still Hutch did not wake.

Starsky kissed the cock’s length once more, then shifted his weight and position and licked his own lips. He placed those lips on the head, then pulled in the first inch or so to rest in the U he’d formed with his tongue. His fingers squeezed and massaged the shaft outside his mouth, while his mouth began to suck on the delicacy he held so lovingly.

He pushed more of the vibrating cock into his mouth, his hand moving to massage and squeeze the velvety sac firming within his grasp. Starsky’s head lowered and rose, keeping an unsteady rhythm, preferring to enjoy every movement of Hutch’s cock in his mouth as it came, rather than forcing a tempo on them both.

Starsky shifted his position once more, moving between Hutch’s opening legs, giving him better purchase, better access. Hutch’s fingers curled into Starsky’s hair, holding him low, holding him close. Starsky opened his throat and took in as much of Hutch as he had ever been able to, surrounding the throbbing cock with his own hot, wet mouth. He sucked in air over the flaming organ, then resumed sucking, one hand still milking Hutch’s balls, the other hand sliding up to tease Hutch’s sensitive anus.

Hutch groaned and Starsky groaned as well, knowing the vibration would only send Hutch to the edge and more. Hutch’s cock responded, stiffening into stillness, then erupting in the throes of orgasm as Hutch’s thigh muscles spasmed and his hands clutched Starsky’s hair.

Starsky held Hutch’s cock in his mouth until the spasms calmed, then pulled it out to hold it gently, cleaning it with tongue and lips. Hutch’s fingers remained entwined in Starsky’s hair, his chest heaving, his breathing shallow, his eyes still closed.

 

_Edelweiss, edelweiss,_

_Bless my homeland forever._

Starsky finished his ministrations and raised his upper body, smiling happily at his partner. Hutch opened his eyes slowly, contentedly, and smiled back.

 

 

 

 


End file.
